Change the World
by Toadychan
Summary: KaixRei, TakaoxMax — On hiatus. Will be rewritten and reposted in the future.
1. Fangirls and Sunsets

**Title:** Change the World  
**Author: **Megan G. aka Toady-chan  
**Rating:** T (may rise to M later on)  
**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure  
**Series:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
**Pairing(s):** Kai/Rei, Takao/Max, One-sided MOC/Rei  
**Summary:** Rei is crushing on Kai, but is too shy to declare his feelings. Then something happens that stirs up... well, everyone, and lives are in danger. Will it be too late, or will love prevail?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except unrecognizable characters such as Hisato Aizawa.  
**Notes/Warnings:** Shounen-ai, language, violence.  
**Status:** Incomplete

--------------------

Change the World  
_Chapter I_  
Fangirls and Sunsets

A mass of ebony-coloured hair captured the lithe frame of a young teenage male who was sleeping quite soundly. If one listened closely they would be able to hear a quiet purring sound emanating from the figure, who also had a small smile upon his lips. As the minutes slowly passed the sun began to take control of the sky, sending the moon and the stars on their way, and once it had detached itself from the horizon its rays sought to awake the boy. Shining through the open window and engulfing the teenager inside, it fulfilled its morning duty as eyes as equally golden as the sun itself fluttered open blearily.

For a few more moments the teen lay on his stomach, the way he had woken up, adjusting to the light and the fact that he would have to leave the warm embrace of his bed. Yawning widely and revealing his feline-like fangs to the waking world, he slowly rolled over onto his back and sat up, pushing the loose hair out of his face and behind his pointed ears. As he stood up and stretched, the persistent rays of the morning sun explored every inch of the lean body it could reach: the tanned skin, the tensing muscles beneath it, every curve reachable that wasn't hidden by a pair of black silken boxers with the image of a white kitten sewn on the side.

Glancing at the clock he noted it read just after six in the morning, his usual waking time. He never quite understood why he was always up so early, it just seemed to be in his nature; though, given the chance, he'd have little naps throughout the day.

The golden-eyed boy ran a hand through his knee-length tresses, which he had been growing since he was little, before striding over to the window. Crossing his arms on the ledge, he gazed at the golden sunrise with his eyes that rivalled its beautiful hue. He allowed his mind to wander, ignoring his messy hair for the moment as the breeze played with the dark, silky mass.

His thoughts brought him to a month ago when he was in Russia for the beyblading world championships with his four teammates. Flashes of his battle with a certain lavender-haired boy with pale skin danced in his head. Thinking back on it, he remembered that it hurt like hell. It surprised him that he actually pulled off the win; Boris was one tough opponent, but he thanked every god or goddess or holy being he could recall for it. This also made him think of how, currently, if he moved a certain way a surge of pain would course through his body. He assumed it to be a remnant of the damage, but he kept it to himself, not wanting the others to worry about him. And honestly, he didn't much like hospitals, so he tried his best to avoid them unless absolutely necessary.

Shaking his head lightly to rid him of those thoughts, the boy went to his dresser to pull out his clothing for the day. Satisfied with his usual attire—a Chinese-styled tunic with a red sash and baggy black pants—he walked into the bathroom adjoined his bedroom. He laid the clothing on the countertop and picked up his hair brush to set to work on the task of taming his long hair. He stared back at the golden, feline-like eyes in the mirror, running the brush with great skill through the knotted strands, thinking about where they were now and why they were there.

He and his teammates were currently residing in a mansion, though he wasn't sure why; perhaps just to make them more comfortable, but he would have been comfortable enough in a hotel room. Though, that would probably cost more money than just having them stay in a home that was already owned by the man that had invited them there in the first place.

It made him feel rather uneasy not having his beyblade at hand, but he tried to push it away. Daitenji-san had explained to them how he had been good friends with Aizawa Hisato, a man he used to work with and hadn't seen in a very long time. The two of them had worked closely in a high-tech lab, designing and developing better and better beyblades, when the lab had been forced to close down due to financial issues, and the developing partners went seperate ways in search of better work. When they met up again, Daitenji-san was thrilled. Hisato had asked Daitenji-san if he would be allowed to do some research on the BBA Revolution's beyblades, telling him in great detail how very interested he was in them. Daitenji-san had agreed in his joy, though the nekojin would have preferred their mentor ask them first. Something about that man didn't feel right to the boy, especially the way he treated him; Hisato seemed to favour him out of the rest of his team, paying more attention to him than the others, as well as giving him the largest bedroom.

So far they had been here, in Canada¹, for three days. The rest of the team didn't seem to mind, albeit the captain didn't seem thrilled, but did anything ever excite him? Apparently the tests would take three weeks at most. That seemed like an awfully long time to him, but Kyouju would have said something if that wasn't normal, considering he knew more about technology than the rest of them.

The golden-eyed boy realized that he had been in thought a rather long time, and his hair was smooth and completely knot-free. Tying his red yin-yang bandana across his forehead, he contemplated what to do with his hair. Remembering they were to go out and around town today, he decided it best to put his hair in its usual white wrap to keep it tamed. After that task, he set about to complete his usual morning routine.

_**.x.**_

A light knock at the bedroom door sounded, causing the raven-haired boy to start. His eyes flitted to the clock, before tilting his head to the side in a curious manner at the door. Since when was anyone else, aside from Kai, awake before nine o'clock? It was only just after seven-thirty.

"Rei? Are you awake?" came the unmistakable voice of the blond member of the team.

"Yeah, I'm awake," the nekojin said, as he ventured to the door and opened it for his friend. "What are you doing up so early, Max?"

"Well, I didn't sleep that well last night, and with Takao snoring I just couldn't get back to sleep once I woke up." Max explained before smiling. "But, hey, now I can help you make breakfast!"

"I'd appreciate the help," Rei smiled back, before thinking over what the blue-eyed blond had said. Raising an eyebrow, a small knowing smile forming, he asked the question even though he already knew the answer. "How did Takao's snores reach your room?"

"Well... er..." he fumbled, a pink tint creeping its way across the soft skin of his freckled cheeks.

"It's okay, I know." the ebony-haired boy chuckled and winked at him. Max and Takao had an apparently secret relationship going, and Max had slept in Takao's room last night. It wasn't that hard to figure out, with all the little looks they gave each other.

"You know? Was it that obvious?"

"Just a little. But it's no big deal." he smiled reassuringly at the blond boy. "Shall we make some breakfast?"

His only response was a nod and a smile as the blush slowly left Max's face.

_**.x.**_

The occupants of the kitchen were silent, though the kitchen was not. Honey eyes scanned the contents of cupboard after cupboard above the counter, releasing them carelessly which resulted in a banging noise. The sound was doubled as baby blue eyes done the same with the lower cupboards.

"Hmm... How about some eggs, bacon, and toast?" Rei asked, standing in front of the large fridge with an egg in his hand.

"Sounds good to me." Max nodded and went to get the bread.

A little while later, while the raven-haired of the two was frying an egg and his companion was tending to the bacon, the blond spoke up.

"Hey, uh, Rei?"

"Hm?" he replied simply, not taking his eyes off of the eggs as he flipped one.

"Well, um... Do you... you know, like Mao?" this caught Rei off guard and he looked quizzically at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like Mao? Like, in a love way." Max asked curiously, meeting the amber gaze.

"Er, I don't really like girls like that." the ebony-haired boy replied, the pink blush returning for a second visit, though this time upon slightly darker flesh, as he turned his head back to the food.

"Hey, you know that's okay with me, buddy!" the blue-eyed boy said with a big smile as he patted the other on the back. "So, do you have a crush on anyone?"

At this, Rei couldn't help but worry his friend was turning into another Takao. Instead of answering, the pink colouration deepened, and the other teenager just pressed on.

"Who then? Lai? Kiki? Gao?" Max blinked after he repeated the last two and couldn't suppress an odd face which made Rei laugh.

"No, none of them."

"Hmm..." the blond thought more, completely forgetting about the bacon. "Don't say Chief."

"Not him, either." Rei laughed again, and pointed out the fact that if his friend didn't flip the bacon over now it would burn.

They both went back to cooking, the nekojin popping the bread into the toaster just before the eggs were ready and while the bacon cooled. Max arranged the plates, cutlery, and napkins, while Rei buttered the toast and followed him to the table shortly afterwards.

"I wouldn't think you the type." the blond said suddenly, lips holding a sly smirk, which was almost scary to see on the usually hyper boy.

"The type? The type to what?" Rei blinked at the other confusedly.

"The type to fall for the broody kind."

The golden-eyed boy was sure he turned a hundred shades of red at that and looked away, distracting himself by getting glasses for the orange juice.

"I got ya! It's Kai you like!" Max exclaimed as he bounded into the kitchen after his blushing friend, acting more like his usual self.

"Shh! I'd rather you didn't tell the whole household, thank you." Rei said in a voice just above a whisper as if to emphasize how important it was to be kept quiet.

"Sorry. But still, I think you two would make a cute couple! You just have to make the right moves. Kai's a tricky one."

"How am I supposed to know if he's even into guys? For all I know, he could have his sights set on some girl that could make him happier than I ever could." Rei said, sounding disheartened as he flopped into one of the chairs in the dining room.

"Well, for starters, you don't think like that." the blond said as he rubbed his friend's back. "We'll find a way, trust me."

At the reassuring smile Max gave him, he couldn't help but feel slightly better. Leave it to the blond to make the best out of any situation.

'_I wonder what would be the bright side of a situation where you were stranded on an island at sea? ...Wait, he'd probably say how he wouldn't have to go far for a swim on a hot day._' Rei mused, chuckling to himself at that.

_**.x.**_

Breakfast was eerily quiet that morning. At least, Rei thought it was. At one point he and Kai had made eye contact, and it was difficult for the nekojin to keep his blush hidden. After that, all sound seemed to cease existence. Currently, he was back in his temporary bedroom, reading a book he had brought—until he was interrupted, that is.

"Hey, Rei, you in there, buddy?" was heard after a couple of knocks on the door.

"Yeah. It's open, Takao." the golden-eyed boy responded, as he placed his bookmark back in his book and sat up, the door then opening to reveal the navy-haired 'blader.

"The car is here that's gonna take us into town. Meet you downstairs?" said boy informed.

"All right, I'll be there in a second." And with that, the door was closed once again.

Rei glanced at his clock before standing up and stretching, noting it was the exact time the car was to be arriving; he hadn't even realized what time it was. Opening the door and leaving his quiet retreat, he strode down the hallway and down the stairs, his bare feet silent on both the hardwood and carpeted floors. He was greeted by smiles on Max and Takao's faces, Kyouju nowhere to be seen, and Kai leaning against the wall beside the door in his usual arms-crossed, eyes-closed stance.

"Chief's waiting for us in the car." the blond informed as Rei reached the bottom.

He nodded and went over to the mat by the door where their shoes were kept and slipped his own on. Trying as hard as possible not to stare at the captain, he ventured outside after the rest of his team. The car wasn't what he had expected, and he had to blink to make sure it was really there: a black stretch limo waited for them in the driveway. It looked brand new by the way it shone, and was complete with a friendly-looking male chauffeur smiling and nodding at them from the driver's seat.

"Awesome ride, isn't it?" Takao exclaimed, happily diving into a seat and playing with the sunroof, Max soon to follow.

"It sure is. This just to take us into town?" Rei questioned as he got in, followed by the ever-silent Kai.

The mansion they were staying in was about a ten minute car ride outside of town, surrounded by beautiful land covered in well-kept grass, flowers, and trees.

"Mr. Aizawa did say he wanted us to be as comfortable as possible." the shortest team member reminded them as the vehicle drove down the long driveway, for once not having his laptop open.

"Well, he's got Takao comfortable!" Max laughed, gesturing to the Dragoon keeper, who was halfway out of the sunroof, hooting and hollering.

That was pretty much how the rest of the ride went: Max and Takao goofing off with the sunroof, Kyouju and Rei exchanging some words here and there while admiring the scenery, and the stoic bluenet silent but watching the scenery from his own window.

When they actually got into town, they had the choice of either taking a tour in the limo or going around on foot and being picked up in a couple of hours. They decided it best to go on foot, considering the amount of energy Max and Takao needed to burn off. Roughly an hour had passed, and they had already explored quite a few different places. Rei had to admit, it was quite different in Canada than Japan or China.

Quite suddenly, three high-pitched squeals brought their attention to three girls who were standing a few feet away from them, looking absolutely dumbstruck.

"Am I hallucinating...?" the one with long blonde hair said, mouth gaping open.

"I don't know about you, but I must be in a dream. Somebody pinch me!" exclaimed the tallest one, who had long brunette hair. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?" she said while rubbing her arm and looking at the third girl, who had raven hair.

"You said to pinch you." she shrugged before staring back at where the BBA Revolution stood.

"Um, guys? I think we have a fangirl alert." Takao said, unsure of what to do. They simply remained where they were, rooted to the spot.

"I think there's only one way to see if we're really seeing what I think we're seeing." the blonde said to her friends.

"I agree." the brunette replied.

"Charge 'em?" the dark-haired questioned with a bright smile.

"YEAH!" they all squealed together, and ran at the five teenage boys, who weren't able to move before fangirl speed kicked in and they were attacked. Well, Rei and Kai were, at any rate.

"Oh my god! It's really them! Can I have your autograph!" the tallest one said, blinking her brown eyes in a puppy-dog way at the nekojin, who wasn't sure what to do as the blonde girl was also hanging off him, blinking her own brown eyes in the same fashion.

"Um... All right. But I don't have any—" Rei was cut off in mid-sentence as both of them produced a poster and pen.

Beside the raven-haired boy, Kai was having trouble shaking off the other girl, who was staring starry-eyed at him with her own brown eyes.

"If you don't give me permission to glomp you, I'll do it anyway!" she said in the cutest voice she could muster.

Kai could only get out a "hn", before he was knocked to the ground, being nuzzled by the girl. He easily managed to get her off of him, but she stayed glued in front of him, insisting he give her his autograph.

"If it'll make you go away, fine," he said at last, snatching the poster and pen she held out for him. "What's your name?"

"Naomi." she said in a dreamy tone.

Beside her, the other two were getting as many autographs as they could on anything but their own bodies from Rei. Kai glanced in their direction for a brief moment, a single emotion flitting into his eyes, before being concealed under the mask of his usual pissed-off-ness.

"Megan, right?" the nekojin confirmed, signing the tallest brunette's shirt.

"Yup!"

"And Meg?" he asked the other when he was finished with Megan's shirt, who looked like she was about to faint.

"Yeah!" the blonde, Meg, said in an excited tone.

As soon as he finished with her shirt, she ran to get the captain's autograph and ask him something as Naomi went to get Rei's.

"Does Yuriy really look as hot as he does on TV?" Meg asked while Kai signed a few things for her. At this she received an odd look and no comment. "Can you give me his phone number?" she asked again, completely unfazed by the silence. She only got a somewhat angered "no".

After a few more minutes of talk, squeals, signing, and camera flashes, the three girls were off again down the street, acting almost as if they were drunk. They looked rather strange with shirts, pants, shoes, posters, notebooks, purses, and photos all autographed and being ogled over as they headed for wherever they were going.

"That was rather scary." the ebony-haired boy commented, receiving an agreeing nod from the captain.

"Speak for yourselves." Takao said, looking rather annoyed. The girls had asked for everyone's autograph except Takao's, the blonde even asking Kai to sign Yuriy's name on a few things since he knew him.

The rest of the exploration went rather well, and as if it wasn't inevitable, they ended up at a restaurant the navy-haired of the group had chosen. Actually, none of them seemed to mind, except Kai, but it was hard to tell what he thought of anything. Canadian cuisine was rather good, Rei thought as he took a bite of something called "poutine".²

_**.x.**_

It was going on five-thirty in the evening when they got back to their temporary home, and everyone was exhausted. It felt like they explored the whole city, and it was a big city, though whether or not they actually did they weren't sure.

Max and Takao went for a nap, but Rei only heard one door open and close so he wasn't sure if much napping would take place for a little while. Kai went out back to do his own thing, and Kyouju went to the silence of his room, mentioning something about doing some laptop upgrades. Rei was also headed to his room, but once he caught sight of the sun slowly setting, he didn't plan on staying there for long. Grabbing his book, he exited into the backyard and slunk over to a beautiful weeping willow tree, where he nestled himself under it in the dewy grass. He couldn't see any sign of the slate-haired captain, but there was a thick group of trees farther out, so it was possible he was in the solitude of that area.

Setting his attention back on the sunset, it was hard to concentrate on his book at all. The way the colours melted into each other was breathtaking; pastel blues and pinks, purple-blues and orange-reds combined around the golden sun, setting the remaining clouds on fire, the velvety sea of the night sky slowly appearing to douse the flames.

In the dense group of trees, mahogany eyes were studying just how close of a hue the setting sun and a pair of feline eyes belonging to a certain nekojin were. Those eyes... Something about them was just so amazing. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, the teen turned around and walked further into the trees.

--------------------

_AN:_ Well! I'm glad I finally got this chapter revised. I'd just like to say my replies to the ones that reviewed the last chapter of the other version of this fic.

**Thanks:**

**Jay Kamiya:** Yes, I do so love that song as well. :3 I'll try and get them together as soon as possible, believe me. I love that stuff as much as you do. XD  
**Ladyfiction:** Yep, 'tis a classic one can never get tired of. And hopefully it'll be better written this time around, y'never know. ;3 _((laughs))_ I can just imagine Rei staying up just to watch InuYasha. Ahh, if I can fit that in, I'm gonna. XD  
**Sarcasmcat:** Thank you so much, I really do value your words. I love your stories, even if I don't review them... _((sweatdrop))_ I get lazy, I gotta stop doing that. I feel bad afterward, if that counts for anything... XD;  
**I luv Kai:** The wrath of an annoyed teenager with crazy muses isn't good. _((eyes widen))_ I would know, for I am one sometimes. Though, I don't have a muse... ;.; I must find one...  
**Platinum Rei:** If you love InuYasha, then you should know it IS InuYasha. XD Mwahah. I'm glad you like it. :D  
**TigerRain a.k.a Tara:** The song is called 'Change the World', this fic is named after it, and it is sung by V6. Yes, hopefully the NeoBorgs/Demolition Boys will be in the fourth chapter... I will attempt to squeeze 'em in there. I already have a plan. ;3  
**devilburns:** Thank you! Sorry it's not soon... It's like, almost a year after you reviewed... _((falls over))_ But, I WILL finish this story! ...ONE DAY!  
**Leiko1:** I would be absolutely flattered to have my story on your site—that is, if the offer is still there. ;3 I'm glad you like my story that much. :D  
**TNTiggris:** Well, it's updated now at last! X3 Well, sort of. First chapter revised, then the second chapter will be revised and put up, then the third, and then the fourth shall be written and follow shortly. :3  
**lakura:** Yep, that it is. XD Thank you very much. :D  
**Zoutou Ivanov:** _((wonders what your idea is))_ You'll find out in the fourth chapter for sure. ;D _((nods))_ I shall continue as fast as my mind and fingers work! _((nods again))_  
**hoggerwarty:** (You reviewed the first chapter, but it's still a new review, so HI! XD) In a sense, yes. ;D I'm glad you like it. :3

I thank you all very much for being patient with me (I hope you are, anyway... _((big sweatdrop))_) and for just reading my story! I appreciate it all so very much. :D

_**- Toady-chan**_

1: I so couldn't help myself. _((cough)) ((lives in Canada))_  
2: Poutine is the codename us Canadians use for our secret weapons of mass destruction! WE WILL GET YOU! _((cackles)) ((coughs))_ Stupidness aside, poutine is a... I think I read it's actually a French thing, but it's yummy food we got over here. It's hot French fries with this really good gravy and cheese curds on them. X3 Gah, now I want some.


	2. Half Tiger, Half Dragon

Change the World  
_Chapter II_  
Half-Tiger, Half-Dragon

A lightning-fast creature ran on all fours into the gathering of trees behind a large red brick mansion, unseen and unheard. If anyone had actually been looking in its direction, all they would have seen would have been a dark green blur of colour for only the briefest of moments, before it reached the safety of the trees, where it would await its prey upon orders from its master.

_**.x.**_

The sun had risen not too long ago, and had already completed its job of awakening a nekojin who had wasted no time in making breakfast and leaving it out for his teammates. He needed to get out of the mansion and burn off some energy, so after eating his own helping quickly, he darted outside while wearing only his dark blue T-shirt, a pair of loose black pants, and his black slippers. The land had yet to be explored, and the curious raven-haired boy was determined to be the one who would accomplish this mission.

Running at top speed, which was impossibly fast for a normal human, the teen made his way across the tree-covered land, approaching the dense group of greenery his team captain had been in last night. His suspicions about Kai being in there were confirmed after the nekojin saw him striding back to the mansion a little while after the stars had made their appearance.

With feline grace, Rei leapt onto a rather high branch in one bound and stood up calmly, nekojin balance kicking in. He climbed up the tall tree, not one limb groaning under the boy's small weight. Reaching the top, he poked up through the leaves and blinked his shining golden eyes a few times while looking around.

Hisato himself had told them that if they were to climb this very tree and look around them, all the land as far as they could see belonged to him. Indeed, there was a lot of land. Rei was beginning to not like that man much. He felt so uncomfortable around him, the way he treated him as if he was the only thing that mattered. He supposed he ought to feel flattered, but there was just a bad feeling about him. Shrugging it off for the time being, Rei examined the land closely, imprinting images of the varying areas in his mind like a camera taking pictures so he could piece it together like a map if need be.

When he decided he had a good enough look at everything, he jumped out of the tree in a single leap, landing gracefully on his feet. That was why he wore the simple black slippers he did, because they were easier to maneuver in, and had thick cushioned soles to absorb more shock from impacts such as jumped out of trees, which he actually did fairly often.

Taking off at a run through the surrounding trees, he emerged on the other side and halted abruptly, almost falling over at the sudden stop, and turned around, his bound hair whirling behind him with the motion. Inspecting the trees carefully, Rei used his catlike eyes to discern what made the rustling noise that had made him stop. He saw nothing, yet he knew he didn't imagine the noise. It was the distinct rustling of leaves that he himself had made while climbing the tree. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he continued to look for the source.

"Who's there?" Rei questioned, voice echoing in his mind with the silence.

Nothing.

Rei's mind worked quickly, trying to think of possible reasonable explanations, while he tried to calm his suddenly racing heart. His first thought was that it was possibly either Max or Takao, but neither of them would be up at that time, let alone able to follow him outside so quickly. It was almost impossible for it to be Kyouju, Rei then decided. There was a chance it could be Kai, but Rei couldn't think of a reason for their team captain to be following him.

His thoughts were cut off as a green blur rushed past him at a speed so great his clothing and hair were blown about as if a great wind had suddenly picked up. He almost didn't see it, but his feline eyes detected the colour and his sensitive ears detected the sound of it rushing by. The nekojin whipped around to face the direction that whatever it was had went to.

What he saw was not Max, Takao, Kyouju, or Kai.

Before him was a very tall creature, holding an equally large scythe that didn't look the least bit dull. The upper half of the creature's body resembled that of a tiger, while the lower half looked like that of a scaly dragon's, with unnaturally long claws on both the paws and lizard feet. Reptilian-like wings were spread out to their full extent behind it, while a scaly tail with a sharp point on the end waved about slowly behind the beast. It had a dark green colouration to it, but as Rei looked on, the glow died down and its real colours came through. The tiger half was white with black stripes, while the bottom, wings, and tail were darkest black, though its eyes shone a merciless blood red. The glow remained, however, on the scythe that was equally as black.

Rei was about to make a mad dash back to the mansion, but found his legs couldn't move, and neither could his arms or any other part of his body, except for his eyes that were wide in horror. He had every right to be horrified: this beast could kill him in one swipe of its weapon! He tried to scream, to yell for help, to even whisper something—anything—but his vocal cords seized up.

"You have never seen me, ever. If you should tell anyone of our meeting, Kon Rei, I won't hesitate to come back and kill you in your sleep, as well as every other member of your pathetic team." the beast's voice was unbelievably deep and sounded more like a rumbling growl, yet Rei could somehow understand it, though he wished he couldn't; he also wondered how the creature knew his name.

"Remember well the words I have just said," The beast raised its scythe and drew it down at an amazing speed, horrifying Rei; it was going to kill him! But he realized he was mistaken, as the sharp blade dug deep into the earth beside him, shaking the ground around him slightly, while the wind swept past him, though it was still too close for comfort; way too close. "For if you slip up, it will be your last word spoken."

The half-creature pulled its scythe out of the ground and looked down at Rei as if he were the scum of the Earth.

"I know you will conclude this as a dream and speak of it to another, so here is your reminder." The raven-haired boy was still frozen in place and could do nothing, not even scream in pain as the sharp blade bit into the soft flesh of his stomach. It wasn't very deep, missing all vital organs, which was on purpose, though he didn't know why; however, that didn't stop it from hurting a _lot_.

The last thing Rei saw before his body went completely limp and his eyes shut of their own accord were the depths of those eyes that were so horrifyingly red it made his stomach contract. His body made a soft thump as it hit the soil and grass still wet with dew and now crimson blood.

_**.x.**_

Checking the clock above the doorway, the boy frowned and looked at the other beside him.

"Takao, Rei _still_ isn't back..." the blond asked, worry evident in his voice and facial expression as he looked up at his love.

"It's okay, Rei's a big boy. He just went outside, right? That's what the note said. Don't worry, Maxie."

"But he wrote that he left at eight, and it's twelve now. I don't think he'd be gone for four hours. Can we please go look for him?"

The Dragoon 'blader was on the verge of saying yes to his lover simply to ease the worry in the beautiful blue eyes, when, in a surprising move, Kai spoke up from the corner of the living room that he had been standing in.

"I'll go. I was planning to go outside anyway."

And with that, the captain left the room. Takao and Max looked at each other in surprise, before Max grinned, remembering all too well the talk he had had with the nekojin the previous morning.

"What are you grinning about?" the navy-haired of the two questioned, tilting his head to the side in question.

"Oh, nothing." the blond grinned slyly, rubbing his nose with Takao's.

"C'mon, what's the big secret? You've been grinning every time you've looked at Shellfish¹ this morning, and that one was the biggest yet."

Max noticed the upset look in his lover's eyes and smiled softly.

"Nothing."

Takao was having none of that and turned his expression into a glare.

"Come on Max. If something's going on, I wanna know!" His navy blue eyes held hurt. Was there something going on between Kai and his love that he didn't know about?

Max spotted the hurt and pressed his lips against Takao's, conveying his love to the other in a reassuring way. When they broke apart, it was evident that Takao felt a little better, but still wasn't satisfied.

"Don't be worried, Takao." The baby blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms securely around the other's neck and pressed his forehead against Takao's. "Rei won't be happy I told, but since you're that upset about it, I was just thinking of Kai and Rei together."

"Kai and Rei? Together?" the Dragoon 'blader blinked.

"Yeah! Can't you see it? They'd be so cute."

"I guess. Wait, Rei has a crush on the Shellfish?" At the Draciel 'blader's grin and confirming nod, he raised his eyebrows in an disbelieving manner. "How can anyone have a crush on _him_?"

"Rei does, obviously. Anyway, wanna help me think of a plan to get them together?"

"Sure!" Takao replied after a moment of silence, and broke out into his own grin.

The navy-haired boy wrapped his arms tightly around the waist of the lithe body leaning on him. Tilting his head, he captured the other's soft lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Lightly, Takao nibbled on Max's bottom lip and suckled on it, earning a moan from the blond. When he finished with that, his tongue ventured out of its own cavern in search of another and licked its way across the soft lips of the other. Almost immediately, Max complied and let the soft pink tongue into his domain. The Draciel 'blader tasted sweet, like sugar and candy, and Takao could never get enough of it. At last, the need for air was too strong, and they broke apart. Sharing a last chaste kiss, Max snuggled back down beside Takao—no, _his_ Takao, and continued to watch the television program, as Takao lovingly wrapped his arms around his Max.

_**.x.**_

As Kai stepped outside he felt the wind tugging at his clothing and running invisible fingers gently through his slate and navy blue hair, though it wasn't a harsh breeze; it was enough to make one cold after a while with no jacket, but still somewhat calm. Having read Rei's note himself, the stoic captain knew to head out back if he was to find the Driger 'blader. As he went around the mansion he saw no sign of the nekojin. Wondering if perhaps he went into the trees he was in last night, he strode toward them.

Kai wasn't completely sure why he had volunteered to come searching for the raven-haired boy, but he felt that it was his duty, and he did indeed agree with the worry Max had. The land was large, yes, but it wasn't like Rei to take four hours—he would've had enough sense to come back after two, Kai thought. There was also the boy's agility to factor in; that would have easily cut the exploring time in half. Kai had seen the amber-eyed boy run at top speed, and was amazed.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he examined the ground and saw a few small twigs broken in half, an obvious sign that someone had been through here. Taking a guess that Rei had climbed the tallest tree to get a look at the land, he went up to it and examined a few branches. It was hard to tell if they were stood upon, considering there were no cracks in even the ones the width of his arm. Figuring he'd be able to see the rest of the land clearer from the other side of the trees, he made his way through the brush. As he got closer to the edge he saw a figure sprawled out on the ground with bits of loose, tangled black hair surrounding them, the strands being pulled this way and that by the wind. Kai's eyes widened and his pace changed from a walk to a sprint as soon as his mind comprehended who the figure was.

"Rei!" he called out, but got no answer. He didn't seem to care that worry was showing on his face and in his voice.

The slate-haired captain knelt down beside the other boy, brushing the hair that had come free of its wrap out of Rei's face so he could better examine it. Gently, Kai turned him onto his back and drew him closer, feeling how cold his body was. Horrified, the slate-haired boy saw the dry and fresh blood on the grass and Rei himself. The whole front of his shirt was crimson, and it all originated from the area of a long tear in the shirt. He cautiously lifted the shirt up and saw a long and bloody cut scarring the otherwise perfectly toned stomach.

Now almost in a panic, Kai gently shook the younger boy, willing him to open those golden eyes and look at him. Instead, the raven-haired mumbled something about a monster and a scythe in his sleep and curled closer to the warm body next to him. That was a good sign, at any rate.

Feeling a little better at Rei's actions, Kai scooped the other up in his arms and held him close so that he could shield him from the wind and hopefully warm his cold body. It was safe to say that Kai was shocked at how light he felt. He didn't look malnourished, but he was light enough to be.

Kai had managed to get himself under control before he entered the house, his expressionless mask in place, though he still held the raven-haired boy. As soon as he passed by the living room, as he expected, two loud gasps were heard and the blond and bluenet rushed to his side.

"What happened?" were the first words out of each of their mouths.

"I found him like this on the ground." Kai replied simply before continuing the journey to Rei's room. Also as expected, the other two followed him with wide eyes.

"Instead of gawking, make yourselves useful and get me some extra blankets, a cool cloth, and some antiseptic and bandages." the captain ordered as he lay the sleeping boy on his bed.

After a moment the two 'bladers registered the orders and darted off to collect what was asked for. Kai sat on the edge of the bed, looking over the pale face of the nekojin. It was obvious he had lost a fair amount of blood and would be weak for a couple days.

_Why do I feel so strange around him? I can't seem to be able to explain that. I can explain why I was worried, and still am: he's part of my team, it's my job to make sure they're all right, so of course I'm going to worry when something like this happens. Just how did it happen, anyway?_ He lightly ran a finger over the soft, yet cold skin of Rei's hand, before catching what he was doing and looked elsewhere.

He realised that this was the first time he had actually gotten a good look at the other's room. The walls were an eggshell white, while the floor was covered in lush royal blue carpet that was soft to the touch. It was bigger than his own, but he had seen more extravagant rooms. Looking back at the bed, he took note of the soft silk blankets matching the carpet in colour that stretched neatly across the king-size bed. The sleek headboard shone enough to show Kai his distorted reflection, but he wasn't interested in that at the moment.

He heard the door open once again, and took the items he asked for from the others.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Takao asked quietly.

"Stay out of the way." was the monotone reply.

"Does that mean get out?" At Kai's glare, Takao ushered Max out of the room against his protests and closed the door behind them.

"Rei'll be okay, right?" the worried blond questioned his boyfriend as soon as the door was closed.

"Of course he will be. Rei's no pushover." The Dragoon 'blader held the smaller boy in his arms lovingly and planted a kiss on his blond head. "And if it makes you feel any better, just think about what's going on: Rei's hurt and _Kai_ is taking care of him." he hinted.

Max looked up at him with a small, thankful smile, though his boyfriend's words only slightly ebbed his fear away.

Meanwhile, Kai was tending to Rei. He had removed the other boy's shirt and was cleaning the wound. His pants were also crimson in parts, but he definitely wasn't going to go there. The slate-haired boy carefully wrapped the bandages around the nekojin's slim waist, and gently lay the extra blankets around him so he could get warm quickly. He left the room after that to let Rei rest and went back downstairs, only to be confronted by the bluenet, blond, and now the brunet of the team. It took a little while to convince them that the golden-eyed boy would be all right, but he managed to at least shut them up with a good, hard glare.

"What are we going to do about lunch...?" Takao asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You're pathetic." Kai said angrily and went to the kitchen. He wouldn't have made anyone else anything if he didn't think it a good idea to take some food up for when Rei awoke.

Roughly twenty minutes later found the captain carrying a bowl of soup up the carpeted stairs, while the other members of the team ate in the kitchen. He knocked lightly on the hardwood door of the ebony-haired boy's room in case he had awoken, but he received no response, so he entered. He was greeted by Rei sprawled out on the bed, looking quite comfortable.

Kai carefully set the bowl down on the bedside table, and then paused as he heard something strange. It sounded like a cat purring, but there were no cats that he knew of in the mansion. Looking around, he thought the noise was coming from Rei at first, but that couldn't be right; humans couldn't purr. Just to be sure, the mahogany-eyed boy moved closer to the other and, indeed, the noise was loudest there. He also seemed to be smiling.

Seeing the raven-haired boy begin to stir, Kai immediately went back over to the bedside table that held the soup and pretended that he had just come in with it.

Rei yawned loudly and rubbed at his eyes as he stretched, which caused sharp pains that originated from his stomach, making him whimper. He sat up as best as he could and put pressure on his stomach with his hand, finding it bandaged and his shirt gone. He hadn't realized anyone was in the room with him, and thus jumped when Kai asked him if he was okay.

He suddenly felt naked without his shirt.

"Yeah," he replied as the pain subsided. He glanced around and realized he was in his room. Rei turned questioning golden eyes onto the captain's calm mahogany ones. "What happened?"

"You hadn't come back, so I went outside and found you unconscious on the ground."

Then the memories came back. The half-tiger, half-dragon creature, its scythe, the pain, and the immobilisation. He wasn't frozen in fear, he knew that much. It felt like his whole body was made of ice and he was rooted to the spot. It had to of been something else. The slate-haired teen was surprised to see a flicker of fear go through the bright eyes of the other, but didn't let it show.

"What happened?" the eldest reiterated Rei's question. He could see Rei pause and think, but he wasn't sure if he was trying to remember or if he was trying to make an excuse.

"I—I was running too fast and I didn't see a low tree branch and couldn't stop in time, and I ran into it." he stuttered. It was the best he could come up with, and he knew that creature wasn't a dream, that was obvious from the cut. If that thing meant what it said, then he'd be putting the team at risk if he told them of his run-in with it.

"I don't recall seeing any blood on any branches." Kai raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Did you look?"

Rei caught Kai off-guard, and felt rather pleased with himself for doing so, finding it difficult not to break into a grin at the look on Kai's face. The captain had to admit that he didn't examine the branches, except for the one tree in the middle. Defeated, he handed the nekojin his soup and turned to leave, but was stopped by the other's voice.

"Kai, did you put the bandages on me?"

The mahogany-eyed boy just grunted a "hn" without turning around and left the room, leaving the golden-eyed boy blushing furiously, but with a shy grin on his face.

--------------------

**Thanks:**

**autumnburn:** Thank you so very much! _((blushes))_  
**EVIL-me:** o.o;;; That's a LOT of pleases... XD; That was only the first chapter, can't have all the action right away, now can I? ;P You can expect the real plot to start around the fourth chapter, which won't be a super long wait because I only have to read through the third chapter once more and it'll be up.  
**Zoutou Ivanov:** I'm glad:D I hope the rest is turning out good, too. X3  
**devilburns:** Ehehe, yeah. _((sweatdrop))_ But I am very grateful to see that you've stuck around this long! It makes me very happy! X3

Thanks so much everybody:D

_**- Toady-chan**_

1: If you look in a Japanese-English dictionary and look for Kai, it says "**kai**, n. seashell; shellfish." XD


	3. Wordless Communication

Change the World  
_Chapter III_  
Wordless Communication

Two days after Rei's encounter with the half-creature and he was deemed well enough to go about on his own. The blood loss caused him to be weak for quite awhile, but everyone helped him with things that he needed—even the captain, surprisingly. Though the wound was healing nicely, it was evident that a scar would remain, a lifelong reminder of a horrifying experience. Everyone continued to question him about how he had received the wound, but he stuck to his branch story. He would not risk his friends.

Currently, the nekojin was sitting at the large oak dining table, sipping some hot chocolate while looking about the room. Exactly how, Rei wasn't sure, but Max had convinced Takao to help him make lunch for everyone. He was concerned whether or not it would be edible, or whether there would even be enough for everyone by the time they were done, but at least he didn't have to cook. The golden-eyed boy could hear the whistling of the blond while he made the food, the sound stopping only to be replaced by scolding directed at the navy-haired 'blader. The team captain was presumably in his room, as was Kyouju. _Or he was, anyway_, Rei thought, as the small boy was spotted walking down the stairs, laptop under one arm.

"Hey, Chief," the ebony-haired boy said cheerily, after taking a sip of the steaming liquid in his mug.

"Hi, Rei. How are you feeling?" the brunet replied, just as cheery, while seating himself across from the Driger 'blader.

"Oh, a bit better than earlier, thanks."

"That's good to hear." Kyouju said with a smile, before turning on his computer.

After a few more moments, a loud "Takao!" was heard, and the two at the table looked at each other with raised eyebrows. After another moment, Kyouju's typing recommenced. As Rei finished his drink and set the empty mug in front of him, he decided to ask the smallest member of the BBA Revolution what he had been curious about.

"Hey, Chief?"

"Yes?" he paused typing once again and looked over the top of his laptop at the other boy, who was staring into the bottom of his mug.

"That Hisato... Do you think he's trustworthy?" this caught Kyouju off guard. He hadn't really thought about the man.

"He seems nice enough."

"I guess. But I just have this weird feeling, like he's not who he claims to be. Speaking of which, what kind of tests could he be running that would take three weeks?"

"Well, various tests could take such a long time, especially depending on the equipment. Not having Driger is bothering you, isn't it?"

Rei nodded and another silence followed, this time the keyboard remaining still.

"What do you think? Why would Daitenji-san even accept to that without asking us first?" the nekojin looked up at last from his empty mug to look at the younger boy in front of him, who in turn looked at his fingers that were laced together on the table in front of him.

"I'm not quite sure myself. Daitenji-san did say he knew Aizawa-san, but that they hadn't seen each other in a while, so I assume in his joy at meeting him again he accepted without thinking. But even so, I don't think it was a good idea for Daitenji-san to separate the team from their bit beasts and beyblades, no matter who the person was that asked."

They were interrupted from further conversation by a certain blond and bluenet emerging from the kitchen at last, each holding a tray. One contained a rather large plate of different kinds of sandwiches, while the other held various drinks.

"Lunch is served!" Max said cheerfully, setting down his tray as his love followed his example. "Should someone get Kai?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rei asked warily, taking note of the idiotic grin on the small blond's face. "I—I should save my strength, remember?" he stuttered in an attempt to not have to face the captain alone. He was rather shocked when Takao joined in the grin and raised an eyebrow. "You told?"

Max nodded sheepishly.

"I made him." the Dragoon 'blader said to save his Max from harm. Kyouju was left clueless, and settled for eating a sandwich quietly while watching the exchange.

"Fine," the raven-haired of the group sighed heavily, before getting to his feet and heading for the giant carpeted staircase.

The dark blue material was soft and springy underfoot, though the teen wasn't concentrating on the feel of the carpet, nor the smooth surface of the banister that supported him. He was somewhat surprised when he found himself already at the captain's bedroom door, not having paid much attention to the change in his surroundings.

He took a deep breath, not really wanting to do this in case he would be disturbing the older boy, but raised his hand to knock anyway. The sound of his knuckles hitting against the fine wood echoed around him, before the door was opened and he was greeted by the slate-haired boy, expressionless as ever.

He was wearing a tight, dark blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of baggy black jeans, which was proper clothing considering autumn was approaching and with it the colder weather. Rei himself was wearing his usual baggy blue pants, though a midnight blue sweater similar to Kai's replaced his usual Chinese-style shirt.

"Um, lunch is ready, if you wanted any." Rei said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Hn. You should be saving your strength. Why didn't one of the others come to inform me?" The golden-eyed boy shrugged. He would have been more shocked if Kai hadn't been showing that he cared that Rei was hurt lately, though whether accidentally or not he didn't know.

They walked in silence back to the dining room, where conversation was rather loud among the three teammates already digging into lunch. They sat down on opposite sides of the table, both still silent, though the eldest was always that way. The conversing teenagers didn't seem to notice the nekojin's sudden quietness, but a pair of dark red orbs did.

_**.x.**_

Max and Takao made their way up to Rei's room an hour after lunch, knocking politely on the doorframe. The door was left open so it would be easier for the raven-haired boy to call if he needed anything. The injured boy was laying under the warm silk blankets, a book propped open on his chest that gently rose and fell with his breathing. His golden eyes averted from the book to the door at the noise, and smiled to let his friends know they were allowed to come in.

"How you feeling?" Takao asked first, seating himself on the edge of the bed.

"Will everyone stop asking me that every hour?" Rei raised an eyebrow as he spoke, but let it drop as he explained that he was fine. Takao grinned sheepishly at Rei, knowing that he was the one that repeated the question most. Max only chuckled.

"We were going to go into town with Kyouju to do a bit of shopping, and were wondering if you wanted to come?" the blond said as he also sat on the bed.

"Nah. I'm just going to stay here." The baby blue-eyed boy grinned, and Rei raised an eyebrow again. "Something amusing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that Kai's staying here, too."

"Your point?" Max rolled his eyes at the nekojin.

"Stop playing dumb." he poked Rei in the side, which made him jump slightly; the ebony-haired boy was very ticklish.

"Look, both of you. If I couldn't say anything to him before, then I'm certainly not going to when I feel like this."

"That's what he wants us to think. He's going to trap Kai in his room and seduce him or something." the navy-haired of the three whispered into his love's ear, though Rei heard it perfectly fine and sent a glare Takao's way. Takao grinned while Max didn't bother suppressing his laughter.

"I think it best you get going before I hurt you." the amber-eyed boy said with a dark look, though it was evident to someone who knew him well that he was joking.

"We're going, we're going. Want us to buy you anything?" the Draciel 'blader grinned again.

Rei thought for a moment before he grinned back. "If Takao doesn't eat it all, something sweet would be nice."

He laughed as Takao sent his own glare at him, before leaving the room in a pretend huff, quickly followed by a laughing blond who nodded at his request.

Shortly after the teenagers had left their temporary home, the same limo and chauffeur that had driven them to town a few days ago picking them up, Rei found himself unable to concentrate on his book any longer. It was too quiet without the loud noises of talk and laughter and the television downstairs for him to stay focused on the selected reading material. Deciding to clean up a bit since he felt too restless to be in bed any longer, the nekojin swung his legs out of bed and ventured down the staircase with the silence of a hunting tiger. He looked around the dining room, figuring his teammates had left their dirty dishes there, which was indeed where they were.

_Typical_, Rei thought. _But then, it gives me something to do._

He gathered up the dishes and took them to the kitchen, setting them down carefully in the sink. He didn't trust dishwashers to get things fully clean, so he didn't spare a glance at the one neatly installed under a countertop. He turned the taps on and the sink began to fill up with warm water. He added some dish washing soap to the liquid, before rolling up his sleeves and waiting for the sink to fill up.

_**.x.**_

Endless red pools belonging to a certain seventeen-year-old bluenet stared unseeingly at the white ceiling, his mind filled with so many thoughts that he felt it might explode if one more dared to venture in. Finally, the eyelids closed over the mahogany orbs, moistening them and hiding them from the world. He needed to get his mind off of things, and a walk sounded nice at the moment, considering it was a rather nice day if one subtracted the cold.

The teenager sat up and left the warm confines of his bed to saunter over to his wardrobe to change. He slipped on his usual pair of dark blue cargo pants, but opted to put on a dark red long-sleeved. He walked into the adjoined bathroom and ran a brush quickly through his two-toned hair; he may only be going for a walk, but that was no excuse to look like he just got out of bed.

Closing the bedroom door behind him as he went out into the hallway, Kai decided to see if Rei wanted anything before he left him. Striding down the hallway to the nekojin's room, he noticed that no one occupied the bed. He called the boy's name, but got no response, so stepped into the room. He wasn't in the bathroom, so in the unlikely manner he was hiding under the bed, Rei was not in the room.

The captain strode back down the hallway and to the staircase. For an unclear reason, he suddenly found himself staring at the banister and remembering how Takao had tried sliding down it when they first got to the mansion, and ended up falling off halfway down and getting a bad case of rug burn in a not-so-comfortable place.

Shaking his head lightly to rid him of that thought, the teen headed down the staircase. When he reached the bottom, a wonderful sound filled his ears. Recognizing the voice, Kai's curiosity grew. He had never realized Rei could sing so beautifully, and suddenly found himself wishing the younger boy would do so more often.

The voice was a bit higher than usual of a male, though that was quite possibly what made it so beautiful. The notes were like the pure tinkling of a wind chime, caressing his ears and leaving him wanting more.

"_I want to change the world..._"

The slate-haired boy walked silently to where the melody was coming from—which turned out to be the kitchen—and peeked in. There was the raven-haired nekojin with his back facing him, singing while he done the dishes. Not wanting to be seen and have the song stop, Kai turned and leaned against the wall beside the entrance to the kitchen, listening with his eyes closed. There was something odd about that song. He felt like he had heard it before, but where?

The singing stopped and a slight chuckle was heard. "I know you're there, Kai."

Kai's eyes shot open and he blinked. _How did he know...?_

Rei came out of the kitchen to stand beside Kai, grinning at him while he dried his hands on a towel. "You like my singing?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Hn. I just came to see if you wanted anything before I left." the captain replied monotonously.

Rei's grin wasn't as wide after the reply, but he was still smiling. "I can manage. Thanks, though. Where you going?"

"A walk."

"Ah. ...Clear your mind kind of walk, or sight seeing walk?"

"Clear your mind."

Rei nodded and an awkward silence followed. Kai had yet to look Rei in the eye, and this upset Rei. Had he done something wrong?

"You should rest when you're done." the Dranzer 'blader broke the silence.

"I've had enough rest for a while. I'll be fine." the bluenet didn't reply, just nodded while looking directly in front of him.

_Damn it, what is wrong with me? It's kind of hard to take a walk when you don't move away from the kitchen door!_ Kai berated himself in his mind. After another painfully long moment he finally managed to get his frozen legs to work, and headed for the door. As he reached it, he grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and shrugged it on. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, though...

"Rei?" Kai called, not even sure how he spoke the name, and turned around to look in the direction the boy had been.

"Yes, Kai?" Rei replied, also turning to look in the other's direction.

In that instant, fiery mahogany met shining gold, fire met another kind of fire, and both were unable to move, or even blink. The red orbs let the emotionless mask slide away and they shone brighter, filled with emotions suppressed for so long. The golden orbs seemed to light up even brighter at the sight of the other eyes, never expecting to see such things coming from them, but ecstatic at the sight. Time seemed to stop altogether, if it even existed at that moment. So much was told to each other in that instant, yet so little compared to what both wished to share.

As they say, however, all good things must come to an end; and like that saying, the wonderful moment was halted as both blinked their eyes, and the owner of the red pair turned and left through the door, closing it gently behind him.

The golden-eyed boy felt as though he might collapse if he didn't seat himself, so quickly headed for the nearby dining table and sat in one of the cushioned chairs. Resting his elbows on the table's surface, the nekojin put his forehead into his hands and stared unseeingly at the shining wood beneath his gaze. His mind held an image of those fire-filled pools, so unlike what he was used to, but he would gladly get used to what he had just seen. Rei wasn't sure what to think; For all he knew, the emotions that flooded through him in that instant could have been completely one-sided, but he really wished he was wrong in thinking so.

Meanwhile, outside, the bluenet was leaning against the giant front doors, staring wide-eyed at the bright blue sky. He had succeeded in confusing himself even more than he was in his room, something he had not planned on. Why had he even called Rei's name in the first place? He kept thinking everything that happened over, trying to find out what had happened. Though the real answer was so simple, he refused to accept it. What he had to admit, however, was that he got dangerously lost in the golden depths, and yet he wanted to again. Everything that was happening right now was so foreign to him and happening all at once, he was afraid he was going to have a breakdown soon. Kai forced himself to be strong and took a deep, shuddering breath. He stuffed his pale hands into his coat pockets and began the walk he had originally set out for, needing it now more than ever.

--------------------

_A/N:_ Yes, yes, I've been re-editing the chapters (again). You have permission to throttle me. I just wanted to say here that I thought it would be safest if I edited out the lyrics I originally had in this chapter, because, you know, I really really don't want this story to suddenly get deleted because of two bits of lyrics. D: (You know, I still find it funny that my songfic has yet to be deleted, and it's been up for, like, ever. XD; Maybe I should take it down so I don't get in trouble, hm?)

**Thanks:**

**Ravenstar:** Actually, they ended here, but yeah... _((big sweatdrop))_ XD I promise you and everyone else who reads this, I WILL finish this fic if it takes me the rest of my life! Which it won't... I hope. XD I'm really glad you're still sticking in there, I really appreciate that. :D  
**devilburns:** And another update to follow shortly after this! X3 _((typetype))_  
**Zoutou Ivanov:** Thank yooouu:D I like your penname, by the way. XD

_**- Toady-chan**_


	4. Unexpected Disturbances

Change the World  
_Chapter IV_  
Unexpected Disturbances

"You were seen," a low voice growled out, the darkened face glaring murderously at the glowing object he was crushing in his fist.

"_I could not prevent it from happening. The boy has very strong senses._" an even lower, rumbling voice sounded, only heard in the man's head.

"Of course! What did you expect? I also see no reason for you to have damaged him. You will most certainly be killed for marring the perfect flesh of his body, once he realizes his true power."

"_I offer my sincerest apologies, my lord, but your plans may have very well been spoiled had he revealed his sighting of me to his companions. Especially the tallest of them. He is related to the one you have hired to help you, am I right?_"

"That may be so, but you overestimate that one—Kai, I believe I've heard him called—and especially Lord Rei's other companions. They're absolute _idiots._"

The tone in the man's voice signalled the end of the conversation, and the glow from the object in his hand died down as the creature within settled. The beast knew that it was his master who was underestimating Kai, for he knew the teenager would be able to place the his origins as a bit beast and somehow figure out who his master was, leading to horrible problems for their plans. However, he didn't dare object to what the man had said, for he knew he wouldn't hesitate to snap his residing place in half.

The man stood up and walked over to a small desk in the corner of the room and placed what he was holding upon it. The sun lit up the object, and it was easily identifiable as a black and emerald beyblade. The sun also gathered its attention to the tall male figure, lighting up his handsome features. He had very light blond hair and pale blue eyes that had an almost icy sheen to them, and he wore a formal, form-flattering black suit. He muttered to himself as he stared out the window, formulating plans in his mind.

Just then, there was a timid knock on the door, before it opened softly, flooding the darkened room with light from the hallway. A head peeked into the room and searched for the occupant, finally resting their eyes on the man standing at the window.

"Aizawa-san, Master Hiwatari requests your presence in his office." the male voice reported quietly. Seeing the other male make no reaction, he repeated his information. "Aizawa-san?"

"I heard you the first time. Leave," the blond said angrily, not moving from the window.

"Y—Yes, sir."

He heard the door close and scoffed. Souitirou thought he could boss him around, did he? Well, Hisato would do some bossing himself.

"Ogama.¹ Take a break for a while, I have nothing else for you to do for the time being."

"_Yes, my lord._"

_**.x.**_

A good ten minutes passed with Rei simply sitting in the same chair in the dining room, unmoving. He hadn't even noticed it until he snapped out of his thoughts, but he had shed several tears. The proof was not only on his face, but on the table as well. He quickly wiped at his eyes with his hands and dried the tears off the table with his sweater sleeve, the fabric immediately absorbing the moisture.

_... Should I follow him? But I don't want to disturb him. Everyone needs alone time... But what if something happens? Wait, what _could_ happen?_' the thoughts battled in Rei's mind, neither side seeming to win nor back down.

"Screw it," Rei said, rather abruptly, remembering Max talking to him before. He had to take chances if he wanted anything to happen, so take a chance he would.

The nekojin walked over to the coat rack near the door and grabbed his jacket before leaving the mansion. Pausing for a moment once outside, he put the warm material on and zipped up the front. He jogged to the end of the driveway and looked down both paths of the abandoned dirt road, not sure which one to follow. He looked at the ground and saw footprints heading down the right path; he recognized the footprint, and began down that way.

_**.x.**_

An aging man with long gray hair sat impatiently in a large armchair that was placed in front of a giant cherry wood desk, papers and other such things scattered across its surface. At the same moment he was grumbling to himself about someone being some rather rude words the door to his office opened, and in stepped the one he was grumbling about.

"Ah, Hisato," the older man said with a grin that couldn't be any more mocking.

"Souitirou. You summoned me?" the blond said, cutting straight to the chase as he took a seat in front of the desk, eyeing some papers, before his gaze settled on the elder.

"Yes. The men I sent out as spies have reported back that Rei and my grandson have left the mansion and will be catching up with each other shortly."

"Their other companions?"

"They have gone into town, and don't appear to be coming back any time soon."

"So, in other words, this is the perfect opportunity," Hisato's eyes glinted with excitement. Souitirou nodded, eyeing the other man in his sudden emotional change. "Send out some of your men to capture them both! It will work perfectly. You want your grandson, and I want my little god."

Souitirou nodded his agreement, and that was all Hisato needed before he abruptly stood up and walked out the door, closing it noisily behind him. The remaining man leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"That man definitely needs some psychological help. I wouldn't be working with him at all if he wasn't paying me and presented to me the perfect opportunity to get my grandson back..."

He leaned onto the desk and pushed a hidden button and spoke into a small speaker. "Send out... oh, four should be enough. You know the address."

_**.x.**_

The slate-haired boy shuffled along, staring at the ground beneath him, lost completely in his thoughts. Of course, those thoughts seemed to consist only of a certain teenager. His mind flashed images of the boy as if of its own accord, taunting him. He saw a flash of long ebony tresses blowing freely in the wind, the sun reflecting beautifully off of each silky strand. He saw a sly smirk, a tiger-like fang peeking out from soft, delicate lips. He saw rich gold, leading out to forever.

Kai stopped suddenly, feeling like he was going insane. Finally he just screamed out, his hands reaching up to dig into his hair, his mouth wide as the loud noise tore through the air, becoming lost in the wind. He collapsed to his knees, staring at the dirt-covered ground beneath him. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Am I... in love... with Rei?" he choked out, his voice barely above a whisper.

He felt his heart clench painfully. It was true. He was hopelessly lovesick over the nekojin. He had tried so hard to ignore his feelings, refusing to call them anything related to the word love, but he had only been digging deeper into the emotional mess he was now in. He knew it now, and finally admitted to it.

He, Hiwatari Kai, was in love with none other than Kon Rei.

"I have to tell him." he said at last.

How ironic, it seemed, that at that moment Kai heard footsteps and looked over his shoulder, only to see the object of his desire running toward him, hand in the air waving to him. He saw those fangs peeking out as the boy smiled to him, and he saw the glint of the sun on his impossibly black hair.

"Kai! I was a bit worried," Rei said as he caught up to the other, who was still on his knees. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at him.

Kai didn't respond. He remained where he was on the ground and directed his gaze back onto the dirt, his long slate-coloured bangs covering his face. Should he tell him now? How would he phrase it? What should he expect? Thoughts buzzed in his ears so loudly that he could barely hear the nekojin as he kneeled next to him.

"Kai? What's the matter?" Rei said softly, worry escaping into his voice.

"Rei... I..." the eldest barely whispered, though Rei's extra-sensitive hearing caught the sound.

"What is it?" the golden-eyed boy prompted, leaning a bit closer to Kai, not knowing he was making things harder for the captain.

He took in a deep breath. "Rei, I..." he fumbled for the words, nearly grasping them, but unable to stop them from slipping away each time.

At that moment a very unpleasant noise broke through the air, causing both of the teens to completely forget what was going on. They looked up as the noise drew closer, identifying the disturbance as a helicopter nearing their location. Rei squinted at it, noticing a logo on the side, attempting to read it.

"Oh... crap." his golden eyes widened.

Kai looked from the helicopter to the boy beside him, giving him a questioning look. The flying object wasn't close enough for his eyes to read it.

"Biovolt Corporation... We haven't exactly made peace with them, if I remember rightly..." Rei said, unconsciously moving closer to Kai.

"Shit," Kai cursed rather loudly, immediately standing up and hoisting the other boy up with him. "Run!"

The slate-haired boy grabbed Rei's smaller wrist and took off at a run, heading in the direction of the mansion, though he wasn't sure that would be a safe place in the least. He kept looking up at the sky, measuring how close the helicopter was getting to them. Of course it was faster than them, but they had to at least try to run away.

Kai heard a whimper come from the other boy and glanced behind him, noticing Rei holding his stomach. He cursed in his mind, not knowing what to do. If they kept running like this, the nekojin's wound may reopen, which would not be good at all in their current situation. However, he didn't want to know who was waiting in the helicopter.

"Rei, can you hold on a little longer? We're nearing the mansion." the slate-haired boy asked, continuously glancing from ahead of him, to the threatening helicopter, to the nekojin.

"Y—Yeah. Don't worry about me, just keep running."

As the red-bricked mansion finally came into view, Kai was thinking things might be okay, only to have that train of thought crash as he heard a different noise come from the closing-in helicopter. Jerking his head upward to find the source of the noise, he saw the door on the side of the vehicle wide open, bringing several men with parachutes strapped to their back in view.

Rei, having not heard the unpleasant noise due to his aching stomach, noticed Kai staring at the sky with wide eyes and looked up himself. He nearly tripped and fell at the shock of what he saw. Four burly men were quickly descending upon them, air flowing underneath their open parachutes, allowing them to fall gently and safely on the wind, while the helicopter continued to hover above them.

"We can't get out of this without a fight." Kai said solemnly, slowing his pace to a jog and then a fast walk before stopping altogether. He instinctively stepped in front of the ebony-haired boy, shielding him as the men got ever closer to the ground. Rei's face turned crimson with a blush, the colour deepening as he noted Kai had yet to release his hand. He was thankful the taller boy couldn't see his face.

"I—I can fight, too." the nekojin said, winning his battle with the blush and forcing it away.

"Are you sure? I don't want your wound to reopen."

"It'll be okay. I can't let you take them all on your own." Rei said as he stepped beside the other.

There was no time for argument, as the four unknown men reached the ground, ripping the parachutes from their bodies and immediately rushing at the two teenagers. Kai and Rei got into their fighting stances, preparing for the clash.

The men evened out, two rushing at Kai, while the other two went at Rei. Rei went into a spin kick, landing a blow on each of his attackers' stomachs, knocking the wind out of them. He took advantage of their momentary incapacitation and dealt several more blows, ignoring the pain in his stomach. He continued to attack one man, not noticing the other recover from a punch to the face and run up behind him, grabbing him around the waist and attempting to hold him still. Rei kicked and flailed, trying to hurt his captor in any way possible. The free man came at Rei, trying to grab his legs only to be kicked several times in the head and chest. After another good kick to the back of his head, he collapsed on the ground, presumably unconscious.

Kai was making quick work of the other two men, easily dodging their punches. So far he had been hit twice, which only resulted in making him angrier and proving more difficult for the men to contain. He repeatedly thrust his fists at their faces, and then ducked down to trip them both with his leg. Taking the opportunity to see how the nekojin was holding up, he saw him in the clutches of one of the men, the other on the ground with blood slowly dripping from his nose and mouth. Kai felt himself growing livid at the sight of someone holding the other boy, obviously causing Rei pain even while several of his flailing kicks met their mark and returned the pain to his attacker.

The captain rushed over and kneed the bigger man in the back, making him cry out and automatically release Rei. Happy to be free, the nekojin wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before jumping into the air and kicking the bigger man in the face. Both the teenagers pounded on him until he also went down.

The battle wasn't quite over, it seemed, as the two men Kai had been fighting slowly rose up to their feet. They each took on one of the men, taking the initiative by running at them.

The crimson-eyed boy finished with the one man just in time to hear a cry come from the other boy. He whipped his head around at the sound and saw Rei kneeling in front of the much taller man, clutching at his stomach, pain clearly written on his face. Kai raced over and kicked the man in the side as he prepared to land another blow on the nekojin, causing him to lose his balance and fall over, hitting his head on the ground with a sickening thud. He didn't get up again, so the slate-haired boy went to Rei's side.

"Rei, are you okay?" The golden-eyed boy shook his head from side-to-side, face scrunched up in pain, indicating an obvious negative. "Let me see."

Kai took hold of Rei's arms and moved them to the boy's sides. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the shirt was bloodstained. He carefully lifted it up, examining the older wound slashed across the nekojin's stomach. It had reopened as Kai feared, and it was bleeding much more than it had before.

"You have shitty luck, you know that?" Kai mumbled, earning a short laugh from Rei. "Put pressure on it with your arms like you were doing before." he commanded as he lifted the other into his arms much like he had two days ago.

Kai walked as fast as he could with Rei in his arms, glancing over his shoulder occasionally as he heard the helicopter near. He was relieved to see the only other occupant, the pilot, jump out and attempt to drag the wounded men back into the vehicle, ignoring the boys. A hiss from the nekojin in his arms urged him to get back to the mansion as quickly as possible.

The slate-haired boy was relieved when he finally reached the doors to the temporary home that he was beginning to get quite sick of. He carefully grabbed the doorknob and hip-checked the door to get it open. He rushed into the living room and laid Rei on a couch before running back to the door to close and lock it, also setting the security alarm on, even though he wasn't sure that would help any.

Kai rushed to gather bandages and any other medical supplies the mansion stored within it, before going back to the golden-eyed boy. By the time he got back Rei had passed out, which he wasn't sure was a good thing; at least he couldn't feel the pain unconscious. He once again removed Rei's bloodied shirt, getting the feeling of deja vu as he cleaned and bandaged the now slightly wider gash. Once that was complete, and he was sure the bleeding had lessened, he carefully lifted the other once again into his arms to carry him up to his bedroom.

_**.x.**_

"How did this happen!" a blond-haired man bellowed, storming into the infirmary and almost knocking the nurse over.

"T—They overpowered us, sir." one of the four men laying in the infirmary beds stuttered, afraid of the clearly livid man.

"Overpowered you? You are four much older men! You were beaten up by two teenage boys!" Hisato exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air, exasperated. "Pathetic fools." he mumbled as he stormed back out, not wanting to look at the scene before him any longer. He headed for Souitirou's office a few halls away, prepared to take away some of the money promised to the elder.

Without knocking, the younger man flung open the door and glowered at the gray-haired man sitting calmly behind his desk.

"I _demand_ you send out an entire squad right now! I will have that boy in my grasp even if I have to fire you!"

"Calm down. Your veins are popping, and it's most unbecoming." Souitirou said, never losing his composure.

"Excuse me? Who's paying whom here?" Hisato said as he put his hands on the desk to support himself.

"You overreact. Everything is falling into place. Don't you realize it yet? Those two are stronger than you think. We cannot capture them so easily. After their fight with the men I sent out, they are weakened. Now we are free to send more out, and this time they _will_ bring those boys back with them." Souitirou explained, waiting for a response as the facial features of the blond before him changed to a less angered countenance.

"Fine. But this time, send out those other boys... That beyblading team of yours. If the rumours are correct, they should be powerful enough to capture them."

"Yes, the NeoBorgs. They will do the job, I am sure." Hisato nodded his agreement and left the room, wanting to gather his thoughts.

_**.x.**_

Kai sat in one of the heavily cushioned chairs, his head in his hands, deep in thought. Why had they been attacked? What did his grandfather want with him this time? He thought the old man had lost interest after he clearly stated he would not rejoin him and his pathetic company. It seemed that he also wanted Rei for something, otherwise all four of the men would have ganged up on himself, not split up.

Movement from the bed caught his attention and he glanced over at the sleeping boy. He had remained in Rei's room after he laid him down to keep an eye on him. Standing up, he strode over to the bed and examined the sleeping nekojin. He had a frightened expression on his perfectly tanned face, which made Kai's heart lurch. He was unsure as to whether he should wake the boy, but didn't have to debate it with himself long, as the golden eyes shot open of their own accord.

Rei let out a strangled cry as he bolted upright, his messily bound hair taking to the air momentarily with the action. He winced, placing his arms around his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked up as he felt arms gently pushing him back into a laying position.

"Lay down. It hurts because your putting pressure on it sitting up." Kai stated calmly, in a tone uncharacteristically quieter than usual.

"Kai... What's going on? Why... Why were we attacked?" the raven-haired boy questioned quietly, stuttering slightly.

"I really don't know, Rei. I wish I did."

A somewhat uncomfortable silence followed Kai's words, until he again broke it. "So, er... Are you hungry?"

"Um, a little." the nekojin replied.

"I'll make dinner, then."

Rei watched intently as the blue-haired boy slowly stood up and made his way across the room to the door. He opened it silently, but didn't exit through it. Instead, he paused and looked over his shoulder, his crimson eyes boring into Rei's.

"Rei?"

"Y—Yeah, Kai?"

"I... I love you." he said, and continued his escape from the room, walking silently down the hall, leaving an utterly stupefied nekojin in his wake.

--------------------

_A/N: _AAAAHHHH. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, but I am REALLY hoping that since I am now past it, things will be better. I feel like everything was too rushed, and I hate the last scene, but I can't think of anything to make it betterrr. x.X; I hope it's okay, and at least half-decent enough to sort of make up for such a long wait... Guuuh. _((dies))_

_((dies laughing))_ The spellcheck wanted me to change 'beyblading' to 'bobsledding.' Oh, yes, I see the similarities in the sport! XD

**Thanks:**

**TigerRain a.k.a Tara:** Awww, you flatter me too much! XD; I'm sorry the DBoys/NBorgs aren't in this chapter like I said... v.v; But they WILL come in, most likely next chapter. I do have them woven into the plot now, just for you. :D Thank you sooo much for just sticking with me! _((hugs to death))_  
**Ravenstar:** I'm so glad:D AHHH NOOO! _((tortured by just the thought of such heinous crimes))_ NOOOOO...! o.o;  
**Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high:** Thank you:D I really appreciate that! X3  
**Zoutou Ivanov:** Yep, aaaall brand new. XD Just don't kill me 'cause the new chapter is now over. _((sweatdrop))_ I knooowww! I wish I could hear that. XD Though I think my friend has discovered Kai's secret job... HE SINGS FOR WESTLIFE! XDXD In the song 'Unbreakable', oh my god there's a verse where you can just swear it's Kai singing... _((cracks up everytime she hears because of its total sappiness))_ Oohh, Trinity is a pretty name. :3  
**kero-chan39:** Aww, thank you! I did and I will again! XD  
**Lao Rei Fan:** That it is, that it is. XD I'm glad you like it! Gaaah, I know... There's TyKa EVERYWHERE! o.o I don't like TyKa, so it saddens me. XD Evil G-Revolution and its making Kai and Takao seem like a canon couple...  
**devilburns:** Thank yoouu! There will be morrre. XD  
**Angel Spirit:** I hope this was enough KaixRei for ya! XD I thought it'd be cute having Kai just blurt it out at the end here... Hope it came out okay. _((big sweatdrop))_ Well, now you know about the creature! XD Ohh, the plot thickens... _((strokes imaginary beard))_ Aww, such kind words! _((blushes)) ((would do the eyes-closed happy face if didn't chop it out in the preview thing))_  
**TNTiggris:** Bawk, nice word. XD _((wonders if you're an intelligent chicken))_ Mmm, chicken is yummy... _((stomach grumbles))_ Aww, now I'm gonna hafta go 'n eat you. ;.; XD

1: Japanese for "scythe"... Yeah, how exciting. XD


	5. The Hunt Begins

_A/N:_ I suck. That's all there is to it. x.x I hope I still have some readers left.

Change the World  
_Chapter V_  
The Hunt Begins

Kai slowly walked down the stairs, his weight resting heavily on the banister. What was he thinking, just saying that he loved him like that? What horrible timing. He still had to give Rei his dinner later, meaning he would have to confront the injured boy. Different versions of rejection went through his mind, though one scenario had somehow managed to place Rei returning his feelings. Kai tried to focus on that one, but it slipped away the more he grasped for it.

He shook his head angrily, wild slate bangs blocking his line of vision as he looked down at the stair steps. It was best that he had confessed then. Kai knew bad things were to come their way, so Rei had to know the captain's honest feelings. Just in case... No, he refused to think of any harm coming to the younger boy. He would protect him.

"Yes... I'll protect him." he mumbled aloud, without realizing.

Suddenly, Kai's thoughts became comprehensible once again, and he remembered for the first time that day that he had other teammates who were currently likely in the middle of town. There was a possibility Takao, Max, and Kyouju were in as much danger as he and Rei, and honestly, that scared him. The captain had no way to contact the other three, unless he were to walk into town and retrieve them himself. But then, he couldn't leave Rei alone in the mansion.

Kai growled in frustration, childishly stomping the rest of the way down the staircase, unsure of what to do. He didn't even have an idea of what to make for dinner. Damn it all.

_**.x.**_

Rei gaped at the closed door for several moments, his mind in reverse. He must of heard wrong. There was no way Kai actually said that he loved him. Or maybe he did. It wasn't totally impossible, was it? Contrary to what Takao claimed, Kai did have feelings, including the ability to love. He was just saving his affection for someone special! Or at least, that's what Rei found himself believing. Maybe he could be that someone special...

The nekojin's fish face soon turned into a lovesick smile. There may be hope for his crush after all.

The injured teenager carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed, intent on chasing Kai down. As he stood up, however, the room began spinning and he lost his footing, falling back into the embrace of the bed. Maybe he would nap a little more, then share his feelings afterward.

_**.x.**_

Takao, Max, and Kyouju entered the front doors of the mansion, still chatting amiably with each other, arms full of various bags that contained the fruits of their day out. They were quickly interrupted by Kai uncharacteristically rushing out of the kitchen, actually looking relieved to see them.

"Did anything happen?" he asked them seriously.

"Like what?" Takao questioned.

"Anything unusual."

All three of them exchanged a look, then collectively shook their heads. Kai visibly relaxed back into his usual demeanor, going back into the kitchen without any further explanations. His teammates curiously followed him, placing their purchases on the dining table to retrieve later on as they went.

"Why? Did something happen here?" Max asked, worry evident in his eyes.

Kai was silent for a moment, thinking of how he should phrase his news and suspicions so it wouldn't cause an uproar. He gave up when he realized that they wouldn't take it well any way he told them, and summarized the events that had taken place while three of their number were out shopping: his decision to go for a walk—never mind the reason—Rei following—still don't need to know the reason—the helicopter; the fight; Rei's fresh hurt and current state in his room.

When he was finished, Takao, Max, and Kyouju were fairly shaken up. It didn't help, he supposed, that he recounted the events without much emotion; that tends to stir things up with overreactive listeners such as they were.

Kai knew that when their mouths worked again they would ask why, so he went ahead and told them his deductions. "I doubt my grandfather has changed his reasons for wanting me, so it's likely he's still on a taking-over-the-world kick, but considering that the men that attacked us split up evenly like they did tells me that he—or possibly someone else—wants Rei as well, but I have no idea for what."

"Is Rei all right?" Max was the first to recover. Kai nodded, returning to preparing the chicken he decided Rei would like for dinner; cats liked birds, right?

"What are we going to do? We have to protect you guys somehow."

"How can we protect them, Takao?" the blond asked, looking at him with furrowed brows.

"Aizawa-san may be able to help." Kyouju suggested. Everyone looked at him then, causing him to shrug and mumble that it was only a suggestion.

"I'd rather we go to Daitenji-san instead of our gracious host," Kai said, lacing sarcasm into every syllable of the last two words. "Something seems off about that guy."

"Rei thinks so, too." Kyouju conceded.

The four of them remained silent for a good few minutes, musing to themselves. Their best bet would be to get a hold of Daitenji-san; maybe he could have them moved to a different location, or at the very least get their beyblades back, which would provide them with another way to defend themselves.

The captain informed them that they had better get out of the kitchen if they wanted dinner any time soon, as he was getting uncomfortable, to which they obeyed and left the room.

"I'm gonna go check on Rei." Max said quietly, while rooting through their bags to find the things they had bought for their nekojin friend.

"I'll go see if I can contact Daitenji-san." Kyouju said, at which Max and Takao nodded in agreement.

Max started up the stairs, Takao following him, the sudden seriousness of their newfound situation weighing heavily upon the both of them and dampening the cheer they had brought home. Things were getting very scary for all of them, and it seemed nobody could offer any answers, which was probably the scariest thing of all—unanswered questions.

Takao knocked lightly on Rei's bedroom door to save Max the trouble of shifting the items in his arms. A muffled sound of some kind came from within, and Takao took that as a "come in", opening the door and holding it open for his boyfriend to go in first.

Rei was laying on his side, facing the door, eyes closed while his arms were wrapped around his stomach, his blankets pooled in a tangled mess at the bottom of the bed, some partially sliding onto the floor.

"Rei? Are you okay?" Max asked, eyebrows knitted in worry as he gently placed the gifts at the end of the bed, then kneeling down beside it so he was eye-level with Rei's face. He felt Takao come up behind him, keeping a bit of unsure distance in case he should run for Kai.

"I'm fine," the nekojin said, voice heavy with sleep. His eyes fluttered open for a moment, but they were unaccustomed to the light, making him blink rapidly and squint. "How did your shopping go?"

"You don't have to pretend nothing is going on, Rei; Kai told us, and I won't believe you if you say you're not as scared as we are."

Rei seemed to focus only on being able to see, not replying to Max right away. "... Yeah, I am scared." he whispered finally.

Max automatically wrapped his arms around his friend as gently as he could, staying away from his abdomen, holding him comfortingly. Takao fidgeted slightly.

"Chief is trying to get a hold of Daitenji-san to see if he can get us moved somewhere else, or maybe go back to Japan altogether." the blond explained quietly, attempting to ease the raven-haired's worries as well as his own.

The painful silence descended again, no one moving or speaking. Takao, desperate to break it, went through the small pile Max had placed on Rei's bed.

"Hey, Rei, look what we got ya!" the bluenet said cheerily, placing the sweets Max had picked out on the bedside table. "You said you wanted something sweet, so here's some candy and things; oh, and we saw this and thought you might like it!" He picked up the remaining item and held it out to Rei.

Max pulled away so the nekojin could get a clear look at it: it was a plush toy of a white tiger cub pouncing on a little red bird that, despite the situation, was smiling at the tiger. Immediately a smile came to Rei's face, alighting his features, and he took it from Takao. He had picked up the hidden meaning behind the animal combination right away, recognizing himself as the tiger and Kai the bird. It was also made of a soft, fuzzy material.

"You guys got this for me?" he asked, looking from the stuffed animal couple to his friends.

Takao grinned, glad to see Rei smile, and Max nodded happily.

"It's cute, huh?"

"You didn't have to do that," he said, petting the plush tiger's head. "But I'm happy you did." he laughed.

"I'm glad you like it." Max said.

Rei continued to admire his gift for a few moments, his spirits obviously lifted, which in turn lifted Takao and Max's. Encouraged by the atmosphere, the Dragoon 'blader soon launched into telling the nekojin about their excursion, exaggerating everything as was his style, making boring things amusing. Takao didn't do well with serious situations, and so he was relieved by the lightened mood and determined to make it last.

Rei's attention suddenly shifted from Takao's tale to the doorway, where Kai had appeared, holding two plates. Max looked behind him to see what Rei was looking at, and Takao, realizing he had lost his audience, did as well.

"Your food's downstairs, go eat it." Kai stated simply, not-so-subtly telling them to get out.

"Why do we have to leave?" Takao asked indignantly. "I wanna stay with Rei."

Max looked between the nekojin and the captain and sensed an usual air that told him they needed to be alone. "Takao, don't be stubborn. Besides, I want to see if Kyouju got anything." He took hold of his boyfriend's hand and began walking to the door, attempting to pull him along.

Takao eventually went with him, though he mumbled about being bossed around and having no one on his side all the way.

After the click of the door closing, the room became unbearably quiet. Kai walked over and gave Rei his plate of dinner, then sat on the end of the bed, not taking his eyes off of his own plate. He clearly looked uncomfortable, and Rei couldn't help but think of it as cute. A small smile found its way to the nekojin's lips as he watched his captain's stiff posture. He never realized how fun being sadistic was; Kai had admitted feelings for Rei and was obviously awaiting a response that he likely expected to be negative, while Rei was overflowing with happiness on the inside and prolonging Kai's uncertainty; it was admittedly rather enjoyable.

Rei decided it was time to end Kai's worries, however, and whispered, "I love you, too."

Kai's head shot up and he looked skeptically at Rei for a moment, then shyly back to his plate. "Really?"

Rei couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Yes, really! For a really long time." he added quietly.

"So, then... What now?"

The nekojin thought for a moment, then grinned and said, "Kai, will you go out with me?"

Kai looked incredulously at Rei, then grinned. "Sure."

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, occasionally stealing looks at one another. Rei had never seen Kai look so openly happy before, and it made his stomach flutter when he realized he would finally get his dream of being able to see every side of Kai, including the many ones that nobody else ever would. If it was the attack on them that caused Kai's boldness, then Rei wouldn't have that day any other way, even if he was in more physical pain for it; at least he was emotionally happy.

"This is good," Rei said, after swallowing a piece of chicken. "I should get hurt more often, just so you have to cook."

Kai gave him a slight glare, indicating he didn't find the comment very amusing.

They finished eating without any other interruptions, and Kai set the empty plates on the bedside table to be taken downstairs later. He reseated himself on the bed, this time closer to Rei than he had been before, and looked seriously at him.

"You have to tell me the truth, Rei. What really happened? How were you hurt?"

Rei fidgeted, pulling his legs as close to his chest as he could without hurting his stomach, wrapping his arms around himself in an unconscious protective manner Kai had noticed Rei did when he felt vulnerable.

"That guy punched me in the stomach a couple times, right where the gash is."

Kai knew Rei understood what he asked of him, but was playing dumb to avoid it. "You know that's not what I meant. How did you get the gash in the first place? I know you're not that careless."

Rei bowed his head so that his hair covered his face, obviously refusing to answer and not wanting to meet Kai's eyes.

"Rei! Tell me." Kai was getting frustrated, and Rei shaking his head "no" wasn't helping. He placed a hand on one of the ebony-haired boy's shoulders, then used the other to make Rei look at him. He was surprised to see the honey eyes shining with unshed tears.

"It said it'd kill everyone if I told." Rei whispered, obviously scared.

_It?_, Kai thought. That meant Rei had been attacked as he suspected. "It was a bluff, Rei. Think about it: how would it know? It's not here. We're all safe."

Rei shook his head, pulling away from Kai. "You didn't see it... It wasn't even human. It can probably hear me right now, so I've already put you and the team in danger!"

"If it has, then no more harm could come from telling me the whole story, right? Besides, if it really does pose a threat, you know I won't go down easy, and I'll protect you and the team."

Rei stared into Kai's red-brown eyes for the longest time, arguing with himself in his mind. He sighed and looked down, giving up; of course Kai was right, and needed to know. He should have told him sooner. Rei hesitantly recounted his run-in with the unearthly creature and its giant scythe that bit into his abdomen, leaving him unconscious for Kai to find.

Kai was stunned by the story, expecting almost anything but what Rei had just told him. The familiar silence descended, each drawn into their own thoughts. Kai was reexamining everything the nekojin had told him, from the creature's size and species, to his weapon and glow. His eyes widened as he thought of something.

He looked at Rei. "Do you think it could have been a bit beast?"

Rei looked at him with curious golden eyes. "A bit beast? I don't know, I never thought of that."

"It's possible that's what it was. I mean, all the clues are there. It's probably working for someone, which means we're probably in more trouble than I originally thought..." Kai ran a nervous hand through his hair. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible. Let's go see if Kyouju got anything."

Rei nodded.

_**.x.**_

"Yuriy, Boris, Ivan, Sergei—You're being sent on a mission." Souitirou called the NeoBorgs to attention. "You're being sent to Hisato's mansion, where the BBA Revolution currently reside, and you must capture and bring back Kai and Rei—"

"—Safely! Do not harm Rei, or I will have your heads!"

"Yes, safely," He gave Hisato a withering look, daring him to interrupt again. "It doesn't matter what happens to the others, they are of no use to us."

"May I ask the reason, sir?" the red-haired one ventured.

"No, Yuriy, you may not. It's of no concern to you."

"Yes, sir. I apologize." Yuriy bowed in respect, no expression on his face, but his insides were squirming.

He hated this company—they all did—hated being forced to go against his once-best friend, but it wasn't easy to leave Biovolt. They all thought, for a time, that after Borcloff was let go that they would be set free, but of course things could never be that easy. The NeoBorgs were forced to continue on, doing the boss's dirty work along with the others held captive.

"Now, go, and do not come back empty-handed."

A collective, "Yes, sir" from team NeoBorg and they each bowed, then left the building to the van awaiting them.

_**.x.**_

Rei was a little shaky on his feet, but Kai helped support him until he could sit down. The BBA Revolution had grouped together in the living room, Takao, Max, and Kyouju beside each other on one of the couches, while Kai and Rei sat in the nearby plush chairs.

Everyone automatically looked at Kyouju. He sighed before speaking. "I did manage to contact Daitenji-san, but he was called out of town on some business in another city, and the soonest he can get back is tomorrow."

"A lot can happen between now and tomorrow." Rei said quietly.

"That's true," Max said with a frown. "What should we do in the meantime?"

"We should play it safe and group together in a room deeper in the mansion tonight, and take turns staying awake to keep guard." Kai said, after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"That sounds like a good idea." Rei nodded.

After another moment, Kai gave Rei a look, asking permission to tell the others the truth. Rei nodded slowly, then directed his gaze to his lap, still feeling like his friends were going to be hurt at any moment and it would be all his fault.

"What really happened," he started off. "Was that Rei got attacked by what I think was a bit beast." A quiet murmur of "what?"s were heard, before he continued. "He said that it was a huge creature with the upper body of a white tiger, and the lower body of some kind of black dragon, and carried a scythe as big as itself; that's how it hurt Rei."

Rei felt the eyes on him, but didn't look up to meet them.

"Why did it attack him?" Takao asked what everyone was wondering.

"We're not sure, but it told Rei that it would kill him and us if he told anyone of his encounter with it, so that's why he didn't tell us until now. Personally, I think it's connected to this new scheme of my grandfather's; possibly a spy."

Kyouju shifted uncomfortably at the threat the bit beast gave Rei, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"It's getting kind of late, maybe we should set up the sleeping area now?" Rei suggested, lifting his head to look at each of his friends. They all nodded in agreement.

Kai stood up and walked out of the room, the rest of the team quickly following suit, feeling slightly paranoid. He stopped at the bottom of the staircase to give directions.

"Max and Kyouju, you guys take the right hallway beneath the stairs and start searching rooms. We want a small room—but big enough for all of us—and that's kind of out of the way, a room that could be easily overlooked, and maybe a bit difficult to get to. This mansion _has_ to have one. Rei, you can help me on the left side. If you find something, head back and wait here at the bottom of the stairs. If you don't find something, just come back after a few minutes. Takao, you go to all of our rooms upstairs and bring the blankets and pillows here."

"Why do I have to do that? Why can't I search with Max?" Takao said indignantly.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Because he needs to actually _search_, not be felt up in a dark corner."

Takao's eyes widened and Max put his head in his hands, blushing furiously. "Y—You know...?"

"It was a secret?" Kai asked skeptically. Takao floundered.

"Er, actually... I already knew as well." Kyouju raised his hand slightly, embarrassed by the situation.

Rei was having difficulty stifling his laughter. Takao, unable to come up with a good counter, stomped up the stairs and grumbled all the way out of sight. Max put his hands back to his sides, but kept his head down as he hurriedly started down the designated hallway. Kyouju quickly followed after so as not to be left behind.

"You're awful sometimes." Rei said between his laughter.

"You said you loved me, you can't take it back." Kai said with a small smile.

Rei felt his heart flutter as he took in that smile only for him, and smiled widely back. "I wouldn't take it back for anything."

Kai's expression softened as he felt the sudden desire to be close to Rei, to feel the warmth of his body pressed up against his own, to melt their lips together. He took the few steps necessary to close the gap between himself and Rei, causing Rei to look at him uncertainly, then blush a becoming pink as Kai wrapped his arms around the nekojin's waist.

"I'll protect you." Kai breathed. He gathered all of his courage and slowly leaned closer to Rei, their noses brushing for a moment, their breath mingling with each other's, eyes half-lidded with emotion, and then closing completely as their lips finally met.

Rei's arms snaked up Kai's sides, coming to rest around his neck. Kai's hands slowly travelled up Rei's spine, coming to rest in his hair. He found himself undoing the wrap that bound the long ebony tresses, setting them free just so he could run his fingers through them. Everything felt right, and they felt complete, lips together in a warm, passionate kiss.

They eventually broke apart, but remained pressed against one another, foreheads resting together. Both of their faces were flushed, and the room seemed to be getting hotter the longer they stayed in that position.

"We should, um, stand apart before we get... excited." Rei said quietly, blushing more.

Kai couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him at Rei's choice of words; he really was adorable. "You're right. Let's find a room." He realized after the words left his mouth that that could be taken wrongly. "I mean... Oh, you know what I mean."

Rei burst into laughter again.

_**.x.**_

Max and Kyouju were the first ones back, having found a room that suited Kai's description, and met Takao pouting on the bottom step, five blankets and pillows spread messily around him, with Rei's new plushie in the mix. Kai and Rei came back a few minutes later, relieved to hear the other team had successfully found a room, as they ended up empty-handed.

They had already finished finding each of their makeshift sleeping arrangements in the room—which was rather far back in the mansion, some kind of art room with paintings decorating each wall, that had a second door they thought useful in case an escape was needed—and Kai told them their watch order: Takao, Max, Kai, Kyouju, Rei, Takao, etc.

"Why do I have to go first?" Takao complained.

"Because you're the most likely to fall asleep on the job, and the first hours have less risk of an attack happening."

Takao was again indignant, and again couldn't come up with a counter remark.

Everything went smoothly after that—Takao even stayed awake during his watch period—and everyone rested peacefully. Kyouju was feeling a little drowsy during his turn, however, and, try as he might, couldn't quite keep his eyelids from closing of their own accord.

That night everyone slept unusually deeply, and none stirred when the footsteps came down the hall, nor when the door was creaked open, nor when hushed voices gave orders to one another, nor when the boy with fiery hair that could be seen even in the dark whispered an apology to one slate-haired team captain.

--------------------

_A/N2:_ NINETEEN reviews for the last chapter OMG. I love you guys so much. T.T I don't deserve that, however, for taking so long between updates! I suck! I have no excuses! Well, I _do_, but they're all pathetic and chalk mostly up to my severe case of the fatal disease I have dubbed lazystination: laziness mixed with procrastination. I do hope it makes you happy to know I spent two days straight, staying up three hours past my bedtime each time, thus not getting enough sleep and being half-dead throughout the day, finishing this chapter. I also bring the peace offering of the KaRe fluff in this chapter. X3 Aww with me now! Aww!

Well, on the bright side of taking so long since last chapter, I think my writing has gotten better? XD; I've decided I want to be a novelist when I grow up (XD), so I'm going to use these stories to train myself to _finish what I start_. x.X

The thanks section I had here literally came out to a page and a half long, so I decided I'd cut it out for this chapter and just use the review reply system (I hope that thing works okay. I haven't gotten a review replied to yet, so I don't know if it's troublesome or not; let me know!). I will post my replies to the anonymous reviews, however, since you can't review reply to those.

**koduko kitsune/black demon wolf:** Ah, thank you! I'm glad it wasn't rushed, that was really bugging me. I hate being unsure of how things turn out... x.X  
**Deragonmaji:** I'm sorry T.T I take so long, I know. I feel awful about it, if that's any consolation. XD; But I'm glad to hear you like it. X3

_**- Toady-chan**_


End file.
